Twisted, Involute
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Ketakutan hanya ada dalam pikiran. Kau senang untuk membenciku, bukan? / You need to think harder to understand this. Chap 3 Updated.
1. Fear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! and all its series. It all belongs to Ryohgo Narita & Satorigi Akiyo, Sweet Sacrifice is belongs to Evanescence

**Warning(s):** Semi-AU, Semi-drabble, May Sho-Ai contents, complicated plot and story line, read carefully! You've been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Twisted, Involute<strong>

by: Kurofer_Aldred

Song lyrics; Sweet Sacrifice (c) Evanescence

**.**

**.**

"Ha-ah… ha-ah"

"Ahaha! Sesuatu yang jarang melihatmu kehabisan napas seperti ini, Shi-zu-chan!~"

"Berisik kau sialan! Mati saja sana!"

Shizuo pun segera melempar tong sampah terdekat yang dengan mudah dihindari Izaya hanya dengan melangkah ke samping.

"Hmph, kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan yah?"

Izaya segera saja membalasnya dengan melempar pisau kantung miliknya yang berhasil menggores pinggir pakaian Shizuo. Mereka kembali berlarian saling mengejar dengan niat 'membunuh' dan perasaan yang mereka sebut 'benci' lebih besar daripada sebelumnya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan ini?'

Dan tak lama kemudian hal itu terjadi.

* * *

><p><em>It's true that we're all little insane<em>

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained_

* * *

><p>Siang hari yang cukup terik seperti biasa. Penduduk kota Ikebukuro menjalani kegiatan sehari-hari mereka seperti biasanya. Lihat saja Simon sang penjajak selebaran Russian Sushi yang masih dengan kokohnya berdiri di tengah kota padat manusia ini, tiga gadis centil yang masih saja berjalan dengan pedenya dengan riasan ketebalan mereka, dan geng-geng 'warna' lainnya yang masih saja beroperasi di jaman seperti ini<p>

'Yah, manusiaku memang paling unik!~'

Pemuda berjaket hitam berbulu itu berjalan dengan santainya di pinggir trotoar. Sesekali ia bersiul sambil mengamati manusia-manusia tercintanya dengan wajah sumringah dan bahagia. Mungkin tingkahnya akan sangat terlihat seperti penderita kelainan mental kalau saja para penduduk di kota itu lebih peduli untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya.

'Ah, hari ini tidak ada klien yang _mengganggu_ku jadi kurasa aku akan berkeliling kota ini saja.'

Hari ini sang informan tidak ada janji dengan siapapun dan kebetulan hari ini dan malam kemarin tidak ada yang membuat janji dengannya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya dengan bertamasya ke kota.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Sang informan sontak saja menoleh ke asal suara. Ia mencari-cari sumber suara itu dan akhirnya menemukan seseorang dibalik truk box putih yang cukup besar.

"_Ne?_~ Apa yang dilakukan seoarang anak kecil di sini sendirian?"

Anak kecil pembuat suara itu yang saat itu tengah duduk dengan memeluk lututnya menolehkan kepalanya ke atas―ke arah Izaya. Saat itu Izaya dapat melihat mata anak itu sembab bekas air mata dan sedikit goresan serta lebam kecil di wajah anak itu.

Anak berambut coklat itu hanya diam sambil masih sedikit terisak. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya di depan orang lain sepertinya.

"Hee~ anak sekecil dirimu sudah menjadi korban pem_bully_-an, _ne_? Manusia memang sungguh menarik." ucap Izaya setelah melihat keadaan anak itu yang memang cukup berantakan sambil berjongkok agar dirinya sejajar dengan anak kecil yang kelihatan rapuh itu.

"_Saa_, kenapa kau tidak pulang, hm?~" tanya Izaya sambil mengelus kepala anak itu pelan.

Anak itu diam sesaat sambil mengamati Izaya dengan waspada. Matanya sudah bersih dari air mata tetapi kesedihannya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"..."

"Jadi, kau masih belum mau bicara, ya? Ahaha, aku tidak akan menanyaimu macam-macam kalau begitu. Mau ikut denganku?" ajak Izaya dengan senyumnya yang biasa sambil kembali berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Anak itu sempat ragu dengan tawaran itu. Ia hanya bolak-balik menatap tangan dan wajah Izaya cukup lama sebelum kemudian meraih tangan itu. Ia sempat berjengit memejamkan mata sebelum kembali membuka mata dan melihat seseorang menggenggam tangannya tanpa ragu dan santai.

Hangat. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasa hangat dan damai seketika.

"Hem, jadi begini rasanya menjadi kakak, eh? Atau ayah? Hei Nak, berapa umurmu?"

"8." jawab anak itu singkat dengan wajah tertunduk sambil terus berjalan di samping Izaya.

"14 tahun kalau begitu. 14 tahun lagi kau akan menjadi orang dewasa seumurku dan mungkin memiliki pekerjaan yang hebat dan kehidupan yang bahagia."

"Eh?" Anak berambut cokelat itu menatap Izaya dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut. Tak lama kemudian tatapan tersebut kembali menjadi sendu dan raut wajahnya kembali murung, seakan berkata hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Hee, _nande_? _Anata wa suki janai ka_?" tanya Izaya lagi begitu menyadari perubahan reaksi anak kecil di sampingnya ini.

Anak itu menggeleng pelan sambil terus memegang tangan Izaya.

"…Takut…"

"He? _Nani_? Apa yang kau takutkan? Menjadi dewasa itu menyenangkan!~ Kau bisa mengamati manusia-manusia di sekitarmu sesuka hatimu dan melihat tindakan-tindakan unik mereka!~"

Alis coklat anak itu naik sebelah ketika selesai mendengar ucapan aneh Izaya. Ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya dan terus saja berjalan dalam diam. Murung. Tidak ingin bercerita kepada siapapun tetapi sesak dan sedih tiap kali memikirkan masalahnya.

"Haha, tetapi memang masa kecillah yang paling bahagia. Nikmatilah masa mudamu!~ Yah, aku juga masih termasuk muda sih, tetapi masa kanak-kanak adalah masa bermain yang paling menyenangkan. Memang, tindakan kita masih sering dibatasi oleh banyak hal merepotkan tetapi manusia lebih mempercayai dan tidak mempedulikan anak kecil tak dikenal yang berada di sekitar mereka.~"

Izaya terus saja berbicara mengenai banyak hal secara acak dengan nada riang biasa. Anak kecil di sampingnya juga hanya memberi respon singkat seperti mengangguk, menggeleng, dan berkata 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Izaya hampir terlihat seperti sedang bermonolog kalau saja orang-orang tidak melihat bahwa ia menggandeng anak kecil yang lebih terlihat seperti adiknya.

Hari itu mereka bertamasya keliling kota hingga sore. Mereka sekarang berakhir di taman kota yang cukup sepi. Sang informan serba hitam dan anak kecil berambut cokelat itu duduk di bangku taman sambil memegang es krim cone masing-masing.

"Hmm, aku heran mengapa hari ini begitu damai! Yah, tapi baguslah _monster_ itu tidak ada!~" ujar Izaya santai sambil menjilat lelehan es krim di cone-nya.

"?" Anak itu memberikan tatapan bingung yang dapat dengan mudah dimengerti Izaya.

"Yah, kau tahu orang yang selalu berpakaian ala bartender? Hati-hati saja kalau bertemu dengannya!~" ucap Izaya lagi santai sambil terus memberikan doktrin anehnya kepada anak kecil _innocent_ itu.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melahap es krimnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti tetapi seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, ia tak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata aneh Izaya. Anak yang cukup aneh, memang.

"Jadi? Dimana rumahmu, eh? Biar aku antar ke orangtuamu yang saat ini pasti sedang panik mendapati putra mereka tak ada. Hehehe, aku jadi ingin melihat wajah terkejut mereka begitu kau pulang nanti!~"

Anak itu hanya terdiam kemudian menatap Izaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Izaya yang melihat reaksi anak itu kini berbalik memberikan ekspresi tanda tanya dan anak itu mengerti. Anak itu kemudian mendesah singkat dan kemudian membuka mulutnya, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Izaya.

"…Aku hanya tinggal bersama saudara laki-lakiku. Ia mungkin baru pulang sekolah saat ini. Terima kasih _Kuro_-san sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini…"

Akhirnya Izaya mendengar anak di sampingnya itu berbicara cukup panjang dan anak itu menyebutnya _Kuro_ karena dirinya berbusana serba hitam. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil terus menjilati es krimnya dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut anak itu.

"…Aku takut sendirian. Tapi, orang-orang malah semakin menjauhiku dan aku marah. Aku tidak mau mereka pergi dan takut sendirian lagi. Hanya saudara laki-lakiku yang selalu menemaniku main, tetapi saat dia pergi, lagi-lagi aku sendirian dan aku takut dan marah terhadap orang-orang yang menjauhiku hanya karena aku anak yatim dan…"

Anak itu sedikit tercekat dan ragu saat ingin mengucapkan lanjutan kalimatnya. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau mengucapkannya. Ia takut. Takut mungkin sang pemuda pecinta manusia di sampingnya itu akan pergi juga meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Izaya hanya diam tertegun sejenak mendengar semua kalimat yang keluar dari anak sekecil itu. Ia sedikit teringat akan versi kecil dirinya yang kala itu masih berumur 5 tahun dan anak-anak disekelilingnya menjauhinya sebab hobi aneh Izaya yang sering tersenyum aneh serta bermulut licin hingga anak-anak seusianya kurang menyukainya. Kendati demikian, hal itulah yang membuat Izaya semakin tertarik dengan manusia yang memiliki karakter berbeda-beda layaknya malaikat dan iblis. Izaya menyadari kekurangannya yang saat itu dijauhi manusia_nya_ dan berusaha mengubah sedikit sifatnya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Hm, aku tidak keberatan jika kau masih tidak mau bicara. Tapi selalu ingat ini, percayalah kepada dirimu sendiri. Percaya bahwa kau benar dan tidak salah. Yang kau butuhkan hanya percaya diri dan nanti kau akan melihat reaksi yang tak terduga dari orang-orang disekitarmu!~"

Anak itu terdiam. Izaya juga ikut terdiam. Mungkin sang informan sedikit terkejut akan ucapannya sendiri yang terdengar seperti ucapan bijak. Sungguh karena ia bukanlah orang yang suka memberi kata-kata bijak dan penghibur bagi manusia lainnya. Mungkin sang informan bisa berkata demikian karena ia pernah merasakan apa yang anak kecil di sampingnya ini rasakan. Mungkin karena itu ia bisa berbicara bebas dan santai di depan anak ini.

"…Terima kasih banyak _Kuro_-san sudah mau menemaniku selama ini. Aku senang… Dan kuharap _Kuro_-san tidak meninggalkanku karena keanehanku…" ucap anak itu pelan sambil sedikit menunduk dan melihat tangannya sendiri.

"Ne? Menurutku kau anak kecil yang keren kok!~ Kau mau saja berjalan dengan orang dewasa mencurigakan tak dikenal sepertiku. Biasanya anak kecil malah akan semakin takut, eh?~"

"Oh. Jika _Kuro_-san berbuat macam-macam terhadapku pasti _Kuro_-san sudah tidak bernapas di sini sekarang… Inilah yang membuatku dijauhi…" ujar anak itu lirih sambil menatap Izaya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Maksudmu?"

Anak kecil itu kemudian berdiri dari bangku taman dan memegang salah satu tiang lampu taman. Ekor mata Izaya hanya mengikuti anak itu dengan penasaran sampai iris kemerahannya membelalak tak percaya. Anak kecil itu baru saja meremas tiang besi lampu taman itu seperti meremas sedotan. Kemudian anak itu kembali meluruskan tiang itu agar tidak bengkok walaupun tiang itu tidak semulus yang sebelumnya.

Anak itu kemudian berjengit memejamkan mata. Takut kalau sang informan akan berlari pergi meninggalkannya atau malah mem-_bully_nya seperti orang-orang lainnya. Ia sudah bersiap menerima pukulan atau sesuatu memukul dirinya dan dirasakannya air mata mulai siap membanjiri kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kepalanya.

Anak itu membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sosok Izaya sedang berjongkok di depannya seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pria itu tersenyum seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Tak kusangka Shizu-chan mempunyai anak sebesar ini meninggalkannya sendirian. Apa _monster_ itu tidak mau mengakuimu, eh? Kau tidaklah seaneh yang orang-orang sangka, kok!~" ucap Izaya sedikit bergetar. Entah karena apa, tetapi perkataan dan reaksi Izaya cukup membuat anak itu bernapas lega dan tersenyum hangat.

"Hmph… Terima kasih banyak, _Kuro_-san!~" Anak itu memekik senang tertahan sambil memeluk Izaya yang tengah berjongkok di depannya. Iris kemerahan Izaya sempat membola tentunya, namun sorot matanya berganti menjadi lembut, hangat. Izaya pun memeluk balik anak itu dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

"Boleh aku tau siapa nama _Kuro_-san?" ucap anak itu masih sambil memeluk Izaya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Izaya!~ Kau sendiri pasti setidaknya punya nama, 'kan?" tanya Izaya balik sebab ia pikir sebenci-bencinya Shizuo dengan _anak_nya pasti diberi nama juga. Entah mengapa saat memikirkan itu ia merasa sesak hingga air matanya sendiri ingin keluar.

"Aku Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima."

Saat itu juga jantung sang informan seperti berhenti sesaat. Ia sontak melepas pelukannya dan kembali melihat wajah anak itu dengan horor dan tak percaya.

Anak itu pun sama syoknya dengan Izaya saat Izaya tiba-tiba menjauhkan diri dan melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia takut kalau Izaya akan pergi meninggalkannya juga seperti orang-orang lainnya.

Sementara bagi Izaya, ia mulai merasa pandangannya memudar. Ia memegang kedua pundak anak itu dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Hmph! Ternyata aku sedang bermimpi, eh?" gumam Izaya sambil berusaha menatap lurus wajah panik berurai air mata anak berambut coklat di hadapannya.

* * *

><p><em>Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time.<em>

_Fear is only in our mind, but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me. Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Another Evanescence songfic! Does anyone know this awesome band? xD Maaf pendek, dan mungkin cuma berakhir 2-3 chapters. Judul dadakan dan tak bermakna -_-. Saya lagi berusaha ngilanging penyakit WB aka Writer's Block saya ._.

Saa, reviews are most appreciated!

Salam, Kurofer!


	2. Realize

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! and all its series. It all belongs to Ryohgo Narita & Satorigi Akiyo, Sweet Sacrifice is belongs to Evanescence

**Warning(s):** Semi-AU, Semi-drabble, May Sho-Ai contents, Many genres complicated plot and story line, read carefully! You've been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Twisted, Involute<strong>

Song lyrics; Sweet Sacrifice (c) Evanescence

.

.

NGUNG NGUNG

Sirine ambulance tak hentinya berkedap-kedip dan menyuarakan suara agar kendaraan lain segera menyingkir dari jalannya. Mobil putih itu terus melaju sambil menarik perhatian tiap orang yang melihat atau mendengar sirine nyaring tersebut.

Jika kita teliti lebih lanjut, di dalam ambulance tersebut duduklah dua orang pria berpakaian ala rumah sakit dan satu orang berpakaian ala bartender. Ketiga pria itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi kalem dan datar masing-masing. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau memecah keheningan itu.

Namun, satu yang ketiga orang itu sama-sama lakukan, yaitu menatap sosok satu lagi yang tengah berbaring lemah di hadapan mereka.

Sosok berambut hitam yang sudah tidak asing apalagi bagi pria berpakaian bartender tersebut.

Entah apa yang saat ini tengah dipikirkannya, yang jelas saat ini ia hanya sesekali berdecak dan mengacak rambut pirangnya tanpa mengucap satu kata pun.

'Ah, ada apa denganku?'

* * *

><p><em>One day, I'm gonna forget your name<em>

_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

* * *

><p>Ambulance yang dimaksud sekarang sedang berhenti di <em>lobby<em> sebuah rumah sakit umum Ikebukuro. Dari mobil putih yang pintu belakangnya terbuka itu, keluarlah dengan agak tergesa-gesa ketiga pria yang sebelumnya menjadi fokus cerita ini.

Asisten perawat ambulance dan paramedis itu dengan cekatan mengeluarkan sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur pasien.

Bersama dengan pria _blonde_ tadi, ketiga pria itu berlari agak tergesa ke ruang ER. Sesampainya di ruangan itu, tentunya si pria bartender itu tak dapat ikut masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu yang sengaja diletakkan di depan ruangan itu.

Kini pikirannya semakin kacau. Memori kejadian sebelumnya kembali berputar di otaknya. Semakin lama ia duduk diam, semakin besar rasa bersalahnya. Seperti kaset rusak, memori tersebut seperti ingin mengejek dan mempermainkannya karena terus berulang.

Memori ketika ia pertama kalinya melihat pria yang selama ini dibencinya itu tersenyum hangat sesaat sebelum mobil truk box putih menghantam tubuh lentur pria itu. Entah ia tahu darimana kalau semnyuman itu berbeda dan entah hal apa yang merasuki dirinya saat itu hingga pria pirang itu hanya terhenyak melihat sang informan yang dibenci itu terpental cukup jauh. Merasa _dejav__ú_.

'Ugh! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kutu jelek itu malah senang?'

Kembali mengacak rambutnya, ia beranjak dari kursi itu dan mulai berjalan bolak-balik dengan sedikit gelisah. Ia tidak menyentuh rokok di kantungnya sebab tanda dilarang merokok terpampang jelas di dinding seberang ruang ER itu.

Tak lama kemudian, hal yang pria itu tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Seorang pria senja berpakaian serba hijau keluar dari ER.

"Anda kerabat orang ini?"

"Bisa dibilang iya." jawab pria bartender itu datar.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus Anda ketahui." ucap dokter itu lagi tenang. Namun, seberapa tenangnya dokter itu, masih dapat dilihat raut wajah tak yakin meski hanya sekilas.

"Hal baik?"

"Bisa dibilang baik dan buruk. Mana yang ingin Anda dengar terlebih dulu?"

* * *

><p><em>Fear is only in our minds,<em>

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the time._

* * *

><p>"Izaya-san! Izaya-san baik-baik saja?"<p>

Pria informan berambut hitam itu berusaha menampakkan iris kemerahannya. Ia mengerjap sesaat, membiasakan diri dengan terpaan bias matahari sore yang cukup mencolok.

Mengetahui sang informan telah tersadar, anak berambut coklat itu menghela napas lega sesaat sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Izaya dengan khawatir dan ragu. Ya, ragu. Ia takut Izaya akan segera meninggalkannya mengingat reaksi aneh pria itu sebelumnya.

Izaya yang menyadari arti sorot mata anak itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk kepala anak itu perlahan.

"Hm, aku tidak akan pergi kok. Tenang saja!~" ucap Izaya dengan nada riangnya seperti biasa.

Melihat hal itu, anak beriris karamel itu terbelalak dengan air mata menggantung di sudut matanya. Lega sekaligus senang terhadap orang di depannya ini yang ternyata begitu berbeda dengan orang-orang biasanya.

"Un. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Izaya-san!" Anak berambut coklat itu mengangguk senang sambil terus saja tersenyum lebar. Izaya yang terbawa suasana yang bisa dibilang cukup mengharukan hanya ikut terkekeh pelan.

"_Sa_, jadi ini dirimu 14 tahun lalu, hm? Bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini?" tanya Izaya dengan nada riang khasnya tidak jelas pada siapa. Shizuo yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan alis bingung.

"Maksud Izaya-san?"

"Kau tahu, Shizu-chan? Kau seharusnya sudah seumurku sekarang dan―aku benci mengatakan hal ini―kau juga seharusnya lebih tinggi dan besar layaknya monster, hm?"

Izaya sibuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan sementara anak yang tengah duduk di sampingnya semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Tentu saja anak seumurnya tidak akan mengerti apa yang Izaya bicarakan, apalagi mengingat bahwa anak itu adalah Shizuo Heiwajima―sang musuh bebuyutan yang disebut memiliki otak sekecil protozoa―walau _Author_ tidak yakin akan kebenaran hal itu.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu! Aku anak laki-laki, tahu? Dan apa yang kau bicarakan sih, Izaya-san? Kekuatanku ini memang bisa disebut seperti monster dan aku bukan monster. Kukira kau mengerti…"

Anak itu kembali diam tertunduk. Hal itu tentunya membuat sang informan tersenyum mencurigakan sambil menatap wajah polos nan imut seorang Shizuo dikala muda. Izaya hanya terkekeh sambil kembali mengacak rambut cokelat Shizuo yang hanya bisa berdecak.

"Ahahaha, kau memang monster kecil, kok! Itu sebabnya kau sedikit susah di_mainkan_!~ Ohiya, ngomong-ngomong, boleh kutahu tahun berapa sekarang?"

"1996. Kenapa?"

"_Sou desu._ Berarti memang akulah yang terdampar kemari dan bukannya kau."

"Maksudmu kau tersesat, eh? Bukannya kau yang mengajakku berkeliling di sini?" tanya Shizuo kecil heran.

"Hahaha, bukan begitu. Hem… bagaimana bilangnya, ya?"

Kedua alis anak itu makin bertaut. Heran. Izaya mengerti hal itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Begini saja. Yang jelas aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Intinya, seharusnya aku tidak berada di sini sekarang. Maksudku, di zaman ini." jawab sang informan pecinta hal sejarah berbau mistis yang sulit dicapai logika.

Anak itu hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Mencoba memproses dan mengerti hal rumit yang dimaksud Izaya. Terlebih hal tersebut belum dimengerti sendiri oleh yang berkata.

"Jadi… kau mau bilang kalau kau berasal dari belahan waktu yang lain? Atau semacamnya?" tanya anak itu tak yakin yang membuat sang informan tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan 'berat' macam ini keluar dari mulut seorang Shizuo mini.

"Hmph. Bisa dibilang begitu. Kau tahu, Shizu-chan? Kau cukup cerdas ketimbang dirimu yang dewasa. Sosok kecilmu juga lebih menyenangkan daripada yang sekarang kutahu.~" ujar Izaya lagi sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum andalannya. Mungkin wajahnya sudah ter-_setting_ untuk selalu tersenyum aneh seperti itu.

"…Maksudmu, Izaya-san…?" Anak coklat itu tampak sedikit ragu dan kecewa, namun tetap menyambung kalimatnya. "Izaya-san bertemu dengan diriku saat dewasa? Apa aku akan menjadi orang dewasa yang buruk nantinya?"

"Hmph… Ahahaha! Haha, ya ampun! Aku sampai tidak bisa mengontrol diriku! Hahaha!~"

Ya. Biarlah informan aneh itu puas tertawa sementara anak di sampingnya itu kembali terdiam menatap heran pria matang di sampingnya itu. Sungguh Shizuo kecil tidak habis pikir akan mengenal orang teraneh macam Izaya ini. Tidak, ia tidak mengategorikan Izaya sebagai orang yang menderita cacat mental atau semacamnya, anak itu hanya heran dengan tingkah 'unik' dan 'tak biasa' dari pria yang menemaninya senja ini.

"Hahaha!~ Sampai dimana tadi? Oh! Tentang dirimu, ya? Yah, aku tak akan bilang apa-apa tentang dirimu versi 'dewasa'. Lagipula, sebuah _game_ akan menjadi amat tidak seru kalau kita sudah mengetahui akhirnya, bukan? Mungkin saja saat aku kembali nanti, kau akan jadi 'sesuatu' yang berbeda?~"

"Yah…walau aku tak yakin hal itu akan terjadi." sambung Izaya dengan suara lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, gerak-gerik ekspresi wajahnya sulit terbaca apalagi bagi anak-anak macam Shizuo itu.

"Kau tahu, Izaya-san? Mungkin aku di masa depan bukanlah orang dewasa yang baik atau orang dewasa yang bisa diandalkan, tetapi…" Anak itu mendongak menatap langsung lensa merah sang informan.

"..tetapi aku cukup lega mengetahui aku akan bertemu Izaya-san lagi di masa depan!" jawab anak itu sambil menunjukkan senyum polos anak-anak dengan kedua mata hampir menutup saking lebarnya senyuman itu.

Kalau saja _Author_ mengizinkan waktu berhenti berputar, maka waktu akan benar-benar berhenti bagi Izaya saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang paling menjengkelkan dan paling dibenci macam Izaya malah diberi ucapan syukur serta senyuman tulus dari orang yang selama ini dibencinya. Tentunya seseorang paling dingin dan paling tak berperasaan sepertinya cukup dapat dibuat terhenyak oleh satu-satunya musuh yang paling tidak disukainya.

"Hmph, anak kecil memang senang sekali berfantasi, ya? Membuat orang lain ikut mengira yang tidak akan terjadi…"

Entah anak itu dapat melihatnya atau tidak, akhirnya seorang Izaya memantulkan sebersit kesedihan di kedua iris merahnya yang indah walau hanya sedikit.

* * *

><p><em>You poor sweet innocent thing<em>

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice._

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil menghubunginya, Celty?"<p>

Lelaki muda berjas putih menghampiri seseorang berbusana serba hitam yang dipanggil Celty itu. Rautnya tampak sedikit khawatir namun tidak dengan tindakannya yang main asal peluk makhluk bernama Celty itu yang tengah duduk diam di sofa depan tv plasma yang mati.

Sosok hitam-hitam itu tak bergeming saat lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang. Sudah terbiasa mungkin?

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit saja. Sekalian menjenguk Izaya juga. Siapa tahu Shizuo juga ternyata berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit?" ajak lelaki itu lebih seperti menenangkan sosok Celty yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat khawatir dan takut padahal tidak ada ekspresi yang dapat dilihat dari dirinya yang tak berkepala.

Lama sebentar sebelum akhirnya Celty mengetikkan sesuatu di PDA-nya.

[Ya, baiklah. Kurasa kau benar kali ini, Shinra…]

Setelah mengetik demikian, sosok itu beranjak berdiri dari sofa, menyebabkan sang lelaki yang memeluk lehernya ikut berdiri.

[Menurutmu kita harus beritahu Mikado-kun dan yang lainnya juga?] Makhluk itu kembali mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum keduanya benar-benar keluar dari pintu apartemen mereka.

"Ya. Beritahu saja mereka tentang insiden yang… um… sangat mengagetkan ini. Namun, sepertinya mereka akan tahu sendiri saat melihat _headline_ koran esok pagi." jawab laki-laki berkacamata itu sekenanya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

Entah, lagi-lagi muncul seseorang yang wajahnya sulit sekali diterka. Hal ini tentu sedikit menjengkelkan, dan Celty tidak terlalu peduli serta langsung men-_starter_ motornya dan pergi melintasi jalan dengan sepeda motor bersuara kuda tersebut.

'Mengapa aku mempunyai firasat di saat seperti ini? Terlebih… mengapa firasat yang kurasakan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik?'

* * *

><p><em>I sleep in darkness<em>

_I sleep to die_

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**: Oke, saya tau saya emang author gatau diri yang nekat publish tanpa next chapter cadangan. Makanya ngaretnya setengah abad! Hontou ni gomennasai m(_ _)m Dan lebih gatau dirinya lagi, bikin plot labil yg entah kapan selesainya, memang di chap lalu saya bilang bakalan cepet tamat, eh ternyata mood saya sekarang berkata lain. Jadi, yang masih mau baca lanjutannya, **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK** dan** BERSABARLAH!** #plak

Masih mau kasih review buat _sampah_ ini? Maaf yg sebelumnya review, belom saya bales, nanti pas senggang saya bales kok!~ #desh

Salam, Kurofer!


	3. Feeling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! and all its series. It all belongs to Ryohgo Narita & Satorigi Akiyo, Sweet Sacrifice is belongs to Evanescence

**Warning(s):** Semi-AU, Semi-drabble, May Sho-Ai contents, Many genres complicated plot and story line, read carefully! You've been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Twisted, Involute<strong>

Song lyrics; Sweet Sacrifice (c) Evanescence

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Terima kasih banyak, dok." balas pria berkacamata yang sama-sama mengenakan jas putih kendati dirinya bukanlah dokter di rumah sakit itu.

Sedangkan dokter senja yang barusan berbicara dengannya membungkuk dengan sopan dan meninggalkan Shinra dan Celty―yang tentunya memakai helm agar tidak memancing keributan―yang memutuskan untuk duduk di depan kamar pasien khusus.

"Hm, benar-benar tak disangka. Kukira orang macam Izaya tidak akan pernah terkena masalah." gumam Shinra sambil menatap lantai putih rumah sakit itu. Sedangkan makhuk di sampingnya itu tetap diam, belum mau berkomentar apapun.

"Haah..." Lelaki berkacamata itu mendesah agak keras sambil melonggarkan otot-ototnya yang dirasa tegang saat itu. Sementara makhkuk hitam disampingnya sibuk memgetikkan sesuatu.

[Ayo kita cari Shizuo...]

[Aku... agak khawatir dengannya]

Shinra yang melihat PDA di tangan Celty hanya diam sambil tersenyum simpul dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

* * *

><p><em>Erase the silence, erase my life<em>

_Our burning ashes blacken the day_

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Anda yang selama ini membawanya?"<p>

Izaya hanya mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sementara, berkebalikan dengannya, anak kecil berambut coklat satunya itu berbicara dengan nada dan wajah sama datarnya.

"Maafkan aku karena pulang selarut ini," Shizuo mini menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil agak tertunduk. "aku juga membawa orang asing sembarangan bersamaku, _hontou ni… gomennasai…_"

Anak kecil berambut coklat satunya itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar. Ia kemudian mundur ke belakang hingga masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mempersilakan kedua orang itu masuk tanpa suara ataupun perintah.

Kedua orang itu mengerti sifat Heiwajima bungsu itu. Maka kedua orang itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepas alas kaki mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga kakakku, _Kuro-san_." ucap Kasuka―anak kecil berambut coklat yang merupakan adik Shizuo―datar sembari kembali berjalan ke dapur.

"Hee~ kau memiliki adik yang aneh, ya Shizu-chan?~" ucap Izaya begitu mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Kasuka. Ia sendiri mulai merasa aneh terhadap dirinya karena entah mengapa perasaannya sedikit lega.

Tunggu. Perasaan? Apa seorang Izaya bisa mengetahui dan memiliki sesuatu yang dinamai 'perasaan'? Semenjak datang ke dunia ini, memang terjadi banyak hal aneh dalam dirinya. Apa itu yang dinamakan 'perasaan'? Izaya kembali terdiam dengan ekspresi barunya, yaitu ekspresi datar tak terbaca.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang adikku, Izaya-san! Kasuka itu orang yang baik! Dialah yang selama ini selalu menemaniku walau gaya bicara dan ekspresinya terlihat datar dan cuek." protes Shizuo mini sambil melangkah memasuki koridor rumahnya.

"Ahaha, memang dia orang baik kok!~ Dan memang kalian cocok menjadi saudara yang aneh."

"Seaneh apapun kami, kau masih yang teraneh, Izaya-san. Dan kami masih memakan makanan normal kok, jadi kalau kau tidak mau makan malam di sini, ya sudah." jawab Shizuo mini yang mulai terbiasa menanggapi ocehan aneh dan terkadang meledek dari sang informan. Tetapi, ia tidak membenci sang informan tentunya.

"Hahaha~ Kau sudah pandai bicara, Shizu-chan!~ Kau tahu, kau mulai mirip dengan dirimu yang dewasa." komentar Izaya sambil terkekeh khasnya.

"Hmm, bagaimanapun aku dan diriku versi dewasa adalah sama, 'kan? Wajar saja, toh. Kalau bisa sih aku mau jadi orang dewasa yang lebih baik. Oh iya, Izaya-san, jawab yang jujur, ya!"

Izaya dan Shizuo mini pun sampai di ruang makan kecil sekaligus dapur milik keluarga Heiwajima itu. Mereka pun mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan dan melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Aku selalu jujur, kok!~ Apa sih yang mau kau tanyakan, hee?~"

"…Itu…" Shizuo kecil agak tak yakin mau menanyakan hal ini atau tidak. Namun, ia penasaran sekali dengan hal ini dan tentunya hal ini sangat menentukan masa depannya.

"Apa? Jangan buat informan hebat sepertiku menunggu. Atau kau akan kukenakan biaya, lho!~" ucap Izaya iseng sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja makan. Pelan saja tentunya.

"Anggap saja bayaranku adalah makan malam, bagaimana?" tawar Shizuo sambil mulai menirukan senyum menyebalkan Izaya. Izaya yang melihat tingkah anak di seberangnya ini tentunya ingin sekali tertawa.

"Haha, hahahaha~ Menarik sekali, Shizu-chan!~ Aku suka dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini, ahaha!~" Izaya memulai lagi tawa anehnya. Sungguh, belum satu hari terlewat dan ia sudah tertawa sebanyak ini. Begitu banyak hal menarik yang dapat Izaya lihat dan pelajari dari sosok kecil musuh bebuyutannya.

"Aah, aku yang malah merasa aneh. Kau benar-benar membawa virus aneh, Izaya-san!" balas Shizuo mini santai.

"Haha, itulah aku. Baiklah, sebelum aku mati karena terlalu banyak tertawa, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?~" ucap Izaya sambil menyeka setitik air mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya.

"E-eh, itu…" Shizuo mini kembali terlihat ragu dan menunduk. Ya, ia tidak mau wajahnya yang mulai memerah dilihat oleh orang lain, apalagi oleh orang super aneh seperti pria di seberangnya ini.

"Apa?" Kini Izaya malah terlihat menuntut ingin tahu. Kedua alisnya mulai tertaut.

Tepat ketika itu, Kasuka muncul dengan nampan berisi tiga piring berisi makanan dan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

"Makan malam sudah siap."

* * *

><p><em>A world of nothingness<em>

_Blow me away_

* * *

><p>(<em>"Ada sesuatu yang harus Anda ketahui." ucap dokter itu tenang. Namun, seberapa tenangnya dokter itu, masih dapat dilihat raut wajah tak yakin meski hanya sekilas.<em>

"_Hal baik?"_

"_Bisa dibilang baik dan buruk. Mana yang ingin Anda dengar terlebih dulu?"_

"_Yang manapun, dok. Tidak usah berbasa-basi denganku."_

"_Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Kabar baiknya, kerabat Anda ini sudah melewati masa kritisnya sedangkan kabar buruknya, sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan tersadar. Koma. Namun, denyut jantung dan napasnya normal. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, sekarang hanya tinggal berdoa dan menunggu agar kerabat Anda sadar kembali." jelas sang dokter serinci dan sesingkat mungkin, mengetahui yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah tipikal orang macam Shizuo._

"_Begitu." gumam Shizuo pelan. "Terima kasih, dok." ucapnya lagi masih dengan nada pelan dan ekspresi datar._

_Dokter itu hanya mengangguk tersenyum sambil menunduk sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan pria bartender itu yang kini tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya._

_Pria itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Mendekati _ER_ yang mulai dimasuki beberapa perawat lelaki yang bersiap memindahkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri sang informan ke kamar pasien. Sang _bartender_ hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar begitu melihat tubuh kaku itu keluar dari _ER _berpindah ke kamar biasa._

_Masih dengan ekspresi datar, pria itu mengikuti perawat-perawat itu menuju kamar baru sang pasien. Setelah sampai, para perawat itu pamit permisi dan meninggalkan sang _bartender _dan sang pasien sendiri._

_Iris coklat dibalik kacamata _aqua_ it uterus menekuri sosok kaku di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Tidak tersirat rasa sedih, senang, kecewa, marah atau apapun. Hanya datar._

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Untuk apa aku berdiri di sini sekarang?'_

_TRIIIIT TRIIIIT_

_Ponsel pria itu bergetar, memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Sang _bartender _tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk menggubris apalagi mengangkatnya._

'_Mungkin aku terlalu lelah. Udara luar dan makanan ringan mungkin akan membantu.'_

_Sang _bartender _akhirnya kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar pasien. Sesaat di daun pintu, ia berhenti dan kembali menoleh ke sosok terbaring itu. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya._

'_Ah, pantas saja aku merasa aneh…'_

'…_sejak tadi aku belum menyalakan satu batang rokok pun.')_

* * *

><p><em>Do you wonder why you hate?<em>

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Arigatou gozaimasu!~<em>" Sang informan menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak lupa sambil tersenyum tentunya.

Heiwajima bersaudara juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang informan, bedanya mereka juga mengucap doa setelah melakukan itu.

"_Nii-san_, aku mau mengerjakan PR dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, datang saja ke kamarku." ucap Heiwajima bungsu dengan gaya datarnya sambil beranjak bangun, bersiap ke kamar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kasuka! Tak perlu merepotkan dirimu, aku pasti bisa mengurus semuanya. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa datang ke kamarku." balas Heiwajima sulung dengan ceria sambil mulai membereskan meja dan menaruh piring-piring kotor itu di mesin pencuci piring.

"Un." Jawaban singkat dan sang bungsu sudah menghilang dari ruang makan.

"Adikmu rajin sekali, ya? Apa setiap hari keluargamu seperti ini?"

"Bisa dibilang iya. Kadang aku dan Kasuka mengerjakan PR bersama-sama di sini. Kalau sedang tidak ada PR, kami nonton tv bersama atau tidur. Di siang hari, kalau bibi penjual roti sedang tidak sibuk, ia akan membawakan kami roti-roti dari tokonya dan beberapa kotak susu. Dan sebulan sekali kami mendapat uang dari paman yang bekerja di luar negeri. Entah kapan ia akan pulang."

Shizuo mini mulai bercerita tentang banyak hal secara sepihak kepada sang informan. Entah apa yang mendorong sang anak kecil bercerita begitu banyak terhadap orang asing ini, dirinya merasa nyaman membagi semua hal yang ada pada dirinya kepada sang informan.

Sang informan pun tidak bosan mendengar celotehan apapun yang keluar dari musuh bebuyutannya yang mengecil itu. Ia nyaman. Tidak ada rasa benci sama sekali terhadap anak kecil―yang dinilainya―polos itu. Sesekali ia akan memberi komentar aneh dan lebih anehnya lagi si anak kecil itu menganggapnya hal biasa apabila Izaya yang mengatakan demikian. Sungguh, disadari atau tidak, ikatan kasat mata yang cukup kuat mulai tumbuh di antara sang informan dan sang anak.

"Oh iya, Shizu-chan. Apa yang tadi mau kau tanyakan, hm? Sesuatu yang amat pentingkah sampai-sampai monster kecil sepertimu ragu untuk bertanya?~" tanya Izaya sedikit penasaran begitu teringat akan hal ini.

"AH! Oh iya! I-itu… sebenarnya sih ini bukan pertanyaan penting, tapi…."

"Tapi? Oh ayolah, Shizu-chan. Kau mulai membuat sang informan amat penasaran.~"

"B-baiklah baik… J-jangan tertawakan aku, lho ya!" ujar Shizuo kecil dengan wajah mulai memerah.

"Baiklah. Akan kuusahakan."

"I-itu, sebenarnya… apakah aku di masa depan… memiliki pasangan?"

Akhirnya Shizuo kecil berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya walau dengan suara yang lambat laun mengecil. Sang informan yang berhasil mencerna apa yang baru saja ditanyakan sang anak kecil terdiam sebentar.

"Hmmph! Oh ya ampun, aku tidak kuatt—pffft!~~"

"Ugh, sebegitu menggelikannya kah pertanyaanku?" Shizuo mini berdecak dengan wajah memerah di sana-sini.

"M-maafkan aku, Shizu-chan! A-aku—pfft!~~" Sang informan sendiri berusaha keras untuk tidak memecah tawanya yang sudah menumpuk sedari tadi.

"U-ugh, baiklah. Sana, tertawa saja sepuasmu!" Shizuo kecil tidak tahan lagi melihat sang informan yang mati-matian menahan tawa yang ternyata malah terlihat lebih―amat sangat―menyebalkan.

"Ha-ah!~ Hahaha, baiklah, aku sudah semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. Hanya saja―ahahaha― oke baiklah, aku berusaha serius!"

Shizuo mini ingin sekali rasanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah lipstick itu. Sayangnya wajah itu sudah terlebih dulu dilihat sang informan.

"Oke baiklah. Apa katamu tadi? Oh ya! Tentang dirimu di masa depan, bukan? Hahaha, sejauh yang kutahu sih belum ada perempuan yang cukup berani menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Yaah, aku malas mengakui kalau _fans-_mu sewaktu sekolah menengah dulu lumayan banyak. Tapi, yaah kau akan tahu sendiri kalau kau memiliki reputasi dan kekuatan seperti apa." jelas sang informan.

"Hmm, sudah kuduga kekuatanku ini tidak akan pernah hilang. Tunggu, kau bilang di 'sekolah menengah'? Kau satu sekolah denganku?" tanya sang anak lagi.

"Ya tentu saja!~ Dan kau adalah pion terunik yang pernah kutemui saat itu―yah, sampai saat ini juga."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memainkan 'pion' itu sesuka hatiku. Padahal bisa saja kalau kau menurut untuk ku'mainkan', kita akan benar-benar menjadi dewa, hm." lanjut Izaya lebih seperti bicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Shizuo kecil hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu ingin berkata apa sebab dirinya sendiri masih sulit mencerna kata-kata aneh sang informan. Sungguh, kalau ia mengerti apa maksud sang informan, Izaya pasti sudah lama terbaring di rumah sakit, seperti dirinya di masa satunya.

"Ahaha, aku tahu ini terlalu sulit bagimu untuk mengerti. Tapi kau tahu? Setelah bertemu dan berbicara dengan dirimu yang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa memprediksikanmu lagi―yah, aku memang tidak pernah bisa."

Sementara Izaya berbicara banyak hal, Shizuo kecil mulai mendekatkan diri kepada sang informan dan kembali duduk di sampingnya. Masih diam. Tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Izaya. Namun, ia tidak menyela kalimat Izaya dan terus mendengarkannya. Tiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut sang informan seperti mengandung mantra khusus yang membuat sang anak mulai menjatuhkan kelopak matanya.

"Maksudku, aku seperti… tidak ingin melakukan hal itu terhadap dirimu yang satu ini…"

Tepat Izaya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang anak sudah tertidur. Mendengkur kecil dengan raut polos nan damai dengan posisi kepala terjatuh di lengan Izaya. Sang informan tentunya menyadari hal itu dan mulai membetulkan posisi sang anak kecil agar tidur lebih nyaman.

Izaya menggendong Shizuo mini yang tengah menjelajah alam mimpi dan menidurkannya di kamar sang anak. Sebelum keluar dari kamar sang Heiwajima sulung, Izaya sempat terdiam sembari mengamati sang anak yang tengah bernapas pelan.

"Seperti biasa, dirimu sewaktu kecil ataupun sekarang… memang sama-sama menyusahkan, hm."

Kemudian ia menekan tombol lampu kamar itu dan meninggalkan Shizuo kecil terlelap di dalamnya.

'Hmph, sekali aneh tetaplah aneh. Ya 'kan?'

* * *

><p><em>You poor sweet innocent thing,<em>

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny. Sweet sacrifice._

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_**:** Apdet yeey!~ *throws confetti* oke, sebenernya lagunya udah abis sampe sini, tapi ceritanya entah kapan akan selesai #plak! Tapi saya usahakan bakal tamat sebelum saya kembali masuk sekolah dan UTS *JRENGJRENG!* #plakplak Harusnya saya bisa apdet kemarin, tapi ternyata HetaOni berhasil mengalihkan perhatian saya seharian kemaren (bahkan sampe sekarang, udah namatin 2 kali) KAPAN ITU GAME BAKAL DILANJUTIN? GAK USAH GAME-NYA DEH, VIDEO-NYA AJA, KAPAN DILANJUTIN? TT_TT FELIIICIANOO! Oke, selesai saja curhat singkat saya #manesingkat?

.

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR CONCERN, DEAR READERS AND REVIEWERS!**

**keep giving me your feedback if you want to see the continuation!~**

Salam, Kurofer! ^^


End file.
